In Sickness and In Health
by dreamwriter32
Summary: In sickness and in health is part of the wedding vows for a reason. Ginny takes care of Harry when he comes home from a mission sick.


**In Sickness and In Health**

Harry slammed to the ground along with his fellow teammates on the floor of the largest conference room in Auror headquarters. Many of the Aurors groaned at the impact, getting up and headed to the matron, while the others made a run to the restroom. Harry remained on the floor, trying to find the energy to get up from the floor.

"I feel like I've been on the tilt a whirl," one of the Aurors groaned as they shuffled out of the conference room.

"What happened?" the rough voice of Gawain Robards asked.

Harry turned his head, looking up at the head Auror. "Matthews came down with the stomach flu," he explained, voice muffled by the floor. "Twenty of us caught it and in case you haven't figured out, I'm one of the lucky ones."

Robards sighed. The last thing he needed was half his staff sick. He knew that it was par for the course when having that many Aurors in the tight spaces. Harry managed to pull himself up and into a chair.

"Great," the head Auror muttered. "Head to the matron or go home. I don't want to see you in here for a week," Robards added as Harry walked to the door.

"Yes, sir," Harry saluted before walking out the door.

He headed to the floo where security took pity on him and gave him floo powder for the Aurors floo. He flooed home, tumbling out of the grate. His stomach clenched almost making him run to the main floor bathroom to throw up, but somehow managed to keep from vomiting on the rug. He dropped the rucksack in the armchair and walked to the couch where he laid down, feeling depleted of all his energy.

"Harry?"

The sound of his wife's voice was music to his ears. He had missed her very much. He had been gone on a mission to Northern England, right on the England and Scotland border. He had been gone for nearly three weeks.

"Hi," He greeted, hugging his wife for the first time in three weeks.

"I've missed you," Ginny whispered. He felt her press a kiss to the side of his head.

"I've missed you too." Harry laid his head on his wife's shoulder. He was thankful of Gwenog Jones's policy that all players take the immunity potion during cold and flu season. He didn't want Ginny getting this.

"Do you have tomorrow off?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "And the rest of the week."

Ginny smiled at this news. "That's good."

"Robards added the rest of the week when he realized that we had been gone for three weeks instead of the planned one. Or he did for me. The department apparently owes me time off."

"Yes, they do," Ginny agreed.

It was then when Ginny got a really good look at her husband, noticing how pale and tired he looked.

"You look tired," Ginny murmured. Taking his chin in her hand, bringing his face down to her eye level.

"I've not been sleeping much, kind of hard for me to sleep when sharing a tent with your brother."

Ginny snorted, remembering how Ron snored like a freight train. She traced the shadows under his eyes with her fingertips.

Harry yawned. He let Ginny lead him up the stairs to their bedroom. Harry all but collapsed on the bed, feeling exhausted.

He felt Ginny taking off his boots, then his socks. Then, with a wave of her wand, his clothes were banished to the hamper in the bathroom except for his boxers. Ginny slipped his glasses off, laying them on the nightstand. Since he had fallen asleep, she quickly and efficiently slipped a T-shirt on her snoozing husband.

She kissed her husband's forehead, pausing when she noticed that he felt warm. She didn't think anything of it because Harry was usually warm. She often curled up beside him and let his body warm her.

She walked over to her side of the bed and laid down. She was looking forward to spending time with Harry since she was also off for a few days. How little did Ginny know that her plans were about to change?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up suddenly to his stomach clenching. He grimaced, shifting a little, careful not to wake Ginny. He winced as his stomach cramped more sharply.

He wished he had told Ginny when he came home that he was sick so that he wouldn't have to now. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment on her face. He knew that she wouldn't be happy with him for hiding or keeping his illness from her. There had been a part of him was thinking that he didn't have the stomach flu, maybe he just had a bit of stomach upset, a result of the heretic sleep schedule he had kept over the last three weeks and once he had a good night's sleep, he'd feel better.

A lurch in his stomach interrupted his thoughts. He laid still for a second, trying to figure out if he would need to rush to the bathroom. He muffled a groan when his stomach clenched painfully, making him clutch his aching belly and he turned on his side, trying to bring himself some relief.

When his stomach lurched again, he knew he couldn't put off the inevitable and he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him, hoping that he didn't wake Ginny up, but when she opened the door and found him, he knew he couldn't keep his illness from her any longer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny woke up to the sound of vomit hitting the toilet bowl. It wasn't the nicest sound in the world to wake up to. It took Ginny a half of a second to realize that she was alone in bed. Harry's side was empty.

Meaning it was in fact, Harry throwing up.

Ginny threw off the covers, jumping out of bed, rushing to the closed bathroom door.

"Harry?" Ginny called, knocking on the door. "Are you alright?" _What a stupid question_ she thought. Of course, he wasn't alright. But this wasn't the first time she had woken up to find Harry sick in the middle of the night. Since moving in with him in the flat they lived in before they were married and in their early months of marriage, she had woken up a handful of times to find Harry sick.

Sometimes she discovered Harry sick the following morning. On a few occasions, Harry had woken her to tell her he was sick.

"Harry?" Ginny called as she knocked again. Retching was her response. _Did he eat something that didn't agree with him?_ She thought.

"I'm coming in, baby." Ginny twisted the doorknob, finding her husband huddled next to the toilet.

Ginny rushed over to her husband as he looked up at her with glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to bed, Gin. I'm fine," Harry croaked in an effort of sound normal. He gripped the toilet and retched once more. Ginny reached over and placed her hand on his back, rubbing small soothing circles on his back in an effort to bring some comfort.

"Harry, you're obviously anything but fine. Now, tell me what's wrong?" Ginny asked, her tone soft and firm at the same time. It was one she had adopted since dating Harry only using it when Harry was sick or hurt. He was not going to fool his wife. She was well aware of how Harry could hide being sick. He was never successful at it.

Harry leaned back against Ginny, laying his head against her shoulder.

"My stomach hurts. I think I caught the stomach flu. Matthews caught it while we were on the mission. Half of us caught it," Harry explained. He paused for a second when his stomach clenched.

"You poor baby," Ginny cooed.

"I don't feel good, Gin," Harry groaned leaning forward, heaving. When he finished, he leaned back against his wife, breathing heavily. Ginny pressed her hand against his sweaty forehead. He was hot, almost burning up.

Harry leaned into her cool palm. He breathed in slowly, closing his tired eyes. When he opened them again, he looked up at Ginny and her heart broke at the miserable look on his face.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"For now," Harry replied, attempting a smile. She helped him to his feet and led him back to bed. Once he's settled back in bed, she grabbed the trash bin from the bathroom in case there is a second act of vomiting at sometime later in the night. She sat the trash bin down on the floor beside the bed and then headed back into the bathroom.

She got a washcloth, dampened it, and returned to the bedroom. She cupped the back of his head, wiping the sweat off of his face. Returning to the bathroom once more, she laid the damp washcloth over the tub and then fixed a cup of water, half full.

She returned to the bedroom with the cups in hand and handed the half-full one to Harry. "Rinse your mouth out," Ginny directed.

Harry did as he was told sloshing the water around his mouth, spitting the water back into the cup and handed the cup back to Ginny. She turned, summoning a bottle of water from the kitchen and caught it. She summoned another disposal cup and poured some water into the cup. She handed it to her husband.

"Slow sips," Ginny cautioned. The first time she had given Harry some water in hopes of keeping him hydrated, he gulped down the water so fast that he brought it back up not so long after he swallowed it. After this, he learned to sip the water slowly.

He handed the empty cup back to his wife and she tossed it into the trash bin.

"When were you going to tell me that you were sick?" she asked.

His wife's question made Harry wince. He looked up at her and instead of the angry look he had been expecting, he was met with a concerned expression on his wife's face.

"I was going to," Harry explained. "But my stomach had other ideas."

"Oh," Ginny murmured.

Harry winced as another cramp rolled through his abdomen. "I thought I'd feel better if I had a good night's sleep and if I, didn't I'd tell you in the morning."

"Okay, baby," Ginny soothed. She helped Harry lay down. He felt Ginny's hand on his forehead. He heard her murmur a summoning spell. 

"Here, sweetheart," she whispered.

Harry opened his mouth and Ginny slipped the thermometer in his mouth. He looked up at his wife as she pushed back stray hair from his forehead. They waited until the thermometer beeped. When it did, Ginny pulled it out to look at the number.

"101," Ginny whispered. "Lie still for me." She then murmured a diagnostic charm. Harry was correct in his self-diagnosis.

"You were right, you have the stomach flu, sweetie." Ginny sat her wand down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to try a stomach soother or a fever reducer?"

"I don't know, I still feel nauseous," Harry said. "But I'll try."

Ginny headed into the bathroom and she got a fever reducer and a stomach soother from the cabinet. She poured out the required dose for the stomach soother into a goblet and what remained of the fever reducer, which happened to be the right dose, into another goblet. She took them back into the bedroom. Harry ousted himself up and took the goblet of stomach soother from Ginny, swallowing the potion quickly. He took the other goblet from her with the fever reducer and swallowed it just as quick. He then took the water Ginny offered him and handed her the goblet in return.

"Thanks, Gin."

He laid back down, letting Ginny tuck the lighter weight blanket around him. She returned to her side of the bed and laid down, turning to face Harry.

"Wake me, if you need me," she ordered, voice soothing and caring.

"I will," Harry murmured.

She reached over and started to rub his back in soothing circles. Soon, she heard his even breathing told her that he had fallen asleep. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek before settling into bed beside him and falling asleep herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The sun was coming up from the horizon when Ginny made her way downstairs the next morning. She walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on for tea. She looked out the window as she waited for the kettle to whistle. Glancing at the calendar and her training schedule, realizing she needed to call Gwenog to tell her that she was needed at home. Sighing, Ginny knew Gwenog's reaction.

But she wasn't going to leave Harry by himself when he's sick. She never did and wasn't going to start now.

The kettle whistled and Ginny made her tea. She sipped on it as she thought of how she was going to tell Gwenog. The season was just getting started and Ginny knew that Gwenog wasn't going to be happy knowing that Ginny would be missing practice until Harry was better.

Deciding to get it over with, Ginny walked into the sitting room and picked up a handful of floo powder. She tossed in, calling out Holyhead Harpies Stadium.

"Hello Ginny," Gwendolyn, the Holyhead manager, greeted when she answered the floo. "What can I do for you?"

"Harry's sick. He needs me here."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"He's got the stomach flu. He said something about one of the Aurors he works with came down with the stomach flu."

"Poor thing, I hear it's awful," Gwendolyn murmured. She looked up when Gwenog entered the office. Before she could tell the veteran Quidditch captain anything, she looked at the floo.

"What was that I heard about the stomach flu?" she asked.

"Harry's got it," Ginny explained. "He just got back from a mission last night and he said something about one of the Aurors that went with him had come down with the stomach flu."

"Okay," Gwenog sighed. "You're needed at home more than you are here." She leaned over to say something to Gwendolyn and then turned her attention to Ginny. "Hope Harry feels better soon. Floo or owl if you need more time off, Ginny."

"I will. Thanks for this, Gwenog."

"You're welcome, Ginny. Take care of my favorite Auror."

Ginny ended the floo call and headed upstairs to check on Harry. He was still asleep, much to Ginny's relief. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed her hand to his forehead. He felt warmer than he did when she checked his temperature.

She picked up her wand from her the pocket and whispered the charm to tell her Harry's temperature. The green glowing number now said that Harry's temperature was 102. She got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, getting a washcloth from the linen cabinet and held it under the faucet. She wrung the assess water out and folded the washcloth.

Returning to the bedroom, she placed the damp cloth on Harry's forehead.

She watched Harry sleep for a minute or two before she gathered a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. She returned to the bedroom, freshly showered and changed, to find Harry still asleep. Harry tended to sleep a lot when he was sick, so this didn't worry Ginny. She kissed his cheek, tucked the duvet around him and collected the laundry to take down to the scullery.

It was when she was sorting laundry when she realized that she didn't know if she had the potions she would need. She walked over to the cupboard and sighed in relief. She checked each of the stomach soothers and calmers, relieved that they weren't expired. When she checked the fever reducer potion, she realized that she had given the last of the fever reducer to Harry last night. She was completely out. She didn't want to leave Harry alone to go out and get him potions. She was afraid of what would happen, while she was gone

Collecting some parchment, she wrote a quick note to her brother requesting some fever reducer, guessing at how much she needed. When she finished her note, she attached it to Dora, her owl and sent him off to London. She hoped her brother could help her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The floo flared an hour later and George called out "Ginny?"

Ginny rushed into the sitting, shushing her brother. "Harry is still asleep," she hissed.

"How bad is it?" George asked whispering.

"Not as bad as he has had it before," Ginny replied. "Did you bring?"

George replied by handing her a brown sack with the logo of the apothecary in Diagon Alley. "I also picked up some stomach potions in case you didn't have any or enough. Let me know if you need me for anything, Ginny."

"Thank you, George. Let me go and get my…" Ginny walked over to where her handbag was sitting on the couch.

"Don't worry about it, Gin," George said, reaching for her hand to stop her from reaching for her handbag.

"How about I make you all a dessert to have with your lunch when Harry and Ron go back to work," she countered. "I know you all meet upstairs in the flat above for lunch."

"I'll take that form of payment." George reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask, handing it to his sister. "Ginger tea," he explained.

"Mum's recipe?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," George replied. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Need me, floo me or send an owl."

"I will," Ginny promised. "Thanks again, George."

George picked up some floo powder and was about to throw it in the grate when he turned around and said, "Take care of him, Gin-bug."

"I always do," she murmured.

George left, flooing back to Diagon Alley and to the joke shop, leaving Ginny alone. She took the flask into the kitchen and took the potions to the cupboard. She collected her basket she used to transport potions from the cupboard in the kitchen to the cupboard in the bathroom and selected a variety of stomach soothers, calmers, and fever reducer.

She took them upstairs and sat a few of the potions on the nightstand on Harry's side. She took the remaining potions to the bathroom and sat them in the cupboard.

Harry was asleep when she checked on him when she left the bathroom. She kissed his forehead and left the bedroom, heading down to the scullery to do some laundry.

She hoped that Harry would sleep for the rest of the day and would feel better later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ginny!"

At the shout, Ginny ran upstairs. She rushed into the bedroom to find it empty. Realizing where Harry was, she walked quickly into the bathroom.

Ginny kneeled beside Harry tentatively placed his hand on the small of his back. He lurched forward once more, hiding his face and ears in the toilet. Ginny ran her hand across his shoulders letting them fall as Harry changed positions from sitting on the back of his thighs to sitting down on the tiled floor.

She eyed him cautiously. "Feel any better?"

"No," he groaned, shaking his slowly, pressing his hands to his stomach. Ginny rubbed his back in soothing circles, hoping to bring him some comfort.

She watched as his face turned a sharp shade of green, his cheeks inflated, and he was once more hovering the toilet. He continued to be sick until all he was doing was dry heaving. When he finally finished, he leaned back against his wife's embrace, resting his head against her shoulder.

Ginny brushed back small pieces of hair that were stuck to his forehead in sweaty strands and with her other hand, she rubbed the small of his back.

He leaned forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle.

"Are you done, sweetie," Ginny asked, tentatively glancing at her ailing husband.

Harry released a long, deep breath and nodded.

Ginny reached over and flushed the contents of his stomach down the toilet. "Come on, baby. Let's get you back to bed."

He nodded slowly and let Ginny help him up from the floo. He pitched forward a bit.

"Whoa. Steady, sweetie." Ginny reached under his arms.

He placed his arm around her shoulders, letting her lead him back to bed. She laid him back down in bed and picked up her wand, summoning the bucket where it was stored in the hallway closet. She placed it beside the bed.

"If you need to throw up, use this instead of running to the bathroom."

Harry nodded, curling into a tight ball. He whimpered slightly.

"Can I get you anything?" Ginny asked, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"No, I just want to sleep," Harry murmured, groggily.

Ginny tucked the duvet around Harry and then ran her fingers through his hair. She sat there until Harry fell asleep.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me," Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry hummed in response. She kissed his cheek and collected the remaining laundry from the bathroom, including the washcloth she had put on Harry's forehead.

She headed downstairs to finish her laundry. Then she could return to her husband's side and take care of him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up, an hour later, his stomach in knots. He groaned, the noise muffled by his pillow. His stomach clenched in warning. Pushing the covers off of him Harry ran to the bathroom, bypassing the bucket Ginny had placed on the side of the bed.

He kneeled in front of the toilet, heaving into the toilet. All he was bringing up at this point was stomach acid, spit, and bile. He breathed heavily as he picked himself off the floor and shuffled to the sink. He turned on a faucet, cupping his head under the faucet. He rinsed his mouth out and washed his face.

He looked up in the mirror.

He watched as his face turned a shade of green and distort into nausea. He ran back to the toilet, the sounds of his retching echoing off the walls. He felt terrible. He wanted nothing more than the feeling of sickness to go away. He groaned leaning his head against the toilet seat.

He felt soft hands on his back, rubbing in slow soft circles.

"Are you done, honey?" Ginny asked, softly.

"I think so," he replied.

Ginny attempted to get Harry off the bathroom floor, without succeeding. Instead, Harry opted to stay curled up on the cool tile. It was cool on the floor, which helped with his fever. He was sweating and couldn't stop shivering.

If there was anything Harry hated more it was being sick.

"Harry, baby, we need to try to get you back to bed. You haven't been sick in a while. I had brought you the bucket so you didn't need to get up and rush in here. This way, you can try to get some sleep," she murmured, running her hand up and down his spine.

"Okay."

Harry didn't want to move, not sure if he had the energy. It just seems simpler to lie here until this illness passes.

Ginny slipped her hands under his arms trying to set him up, but he couldn't concentrate much with the sudden onset of nausea. He clamped his hand over his mouth and scooted over closer to the toilet. Ginny brushed back stray hair as he breathed heavily, trying to prevent what would happen next.

"Harry, it's okay," she whispered. "It will make you feel better."

He breathed heavier feeling his stomach contract as he threw up again. But there was nothing left to throw up, only spit and bile.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Harry, he stopped throwing up. He breathed heavily for a minute or two, then his breathing evened out.

"Are you ready to head back to bed?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, slowly. He felt himself being pulled up to his feet and then lead back to the bedroom. He laid down in his bed, curling up in a ball.

"Need anything?"

Harry shook his head, mumbling, "I just want to sleep."

"Okay, baby," she murmured, rubbing his back through the thin blanket.

The sound of Harry's snoring told Ginny that he had fallen asleep. She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair. She noticed that Harry looked younger when he was asleep. The stress of work often showed on his face, they disappeared after Harry had a long period of time off from work.

She kissed his cheek and left the bedroom, knowing he wouldn't sleep for another few hours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The only indication Ginny had that her husband was throwing up again was the sound of something wet splattering into something hollow and plastic. She returned to the bedroom after putting clean towels in the cupboard, returning to Harry's side. She pushed back Harry's fringe, helping him keep the bucket steady with her free hand as she had done many times when he was sick.

She remembers the day she had bought the grey bucket, her husband was pouring his stomach contents in. She had just moved in with Harry when he was living in the Soho flat and discovered Harry's previous vomit bucket had become cracked and needed to be replaced. She found the bucket when they went to Tesco for groceries. Harry didn't question it when he dropped a bag of crisps and a box of cereal into the trolley.

"It's okay, baby, just breathe," Ginny soothed.

It was no surprise, Harry had picked up a stomach bug. Ginny shouldn't be surprised as Harry seemed to catch nearly every stomach bug coming and going. But what always concerned her was how often Harry would find himself hunched over a bucket or the toilet and vomiting.

Even at this moment, Ginny wondered if his stomach was working solely on reflexing. Because Harry only had to dip his chin over the bucket and open his mouth before a stream consisting of bile and spit made its way to the bottom of the bucket.

What concerned her more was Harry hadn't been able to keep down liquids for a couple of hours. The liquid seemed it didn't hit his stomach until it comes back up. Sometimes rather violently. Knowing dehydrating was a serious threat she would have to take Harry to St. Mungo's and if she didn't get Harry's vomiting under control, that was where they were headed.

Harry burped thickly, a violent shudder coursing through him as he dry heaved into the bucket.

"Babe, I don't think there's nothing left," Ginny said, trying to keep her voice level. "You're all empty."

Harry shook his head before shoving his head into the bucket. He heaved once more spitting hotly into the bucket. He heaved for what seemed to be an eternity to Harry but really a minute. He pulled away and all but collapsed against Ginny's side as she vanished the sick in the bucket before sitting it on the floor, careful not to jostle Harry too much as she moved.

Summoning a washcloth she dampened it with her wand, wringing it out and letting the water fall into the bucket. Gently she wiped his face with the dampened washcloth, pushing back his sweatsoaked hair from his face, kissing his burning forehead.

She grabbed the cup of water she had brought up earlier from the nightstand tipping it towards Harry's lips.

"It's water," she whispered. "You need to stay hydrated."

Harry managed to drink half of the cup, sipping slowly before Ginny directed him too. As Ginny pulled the cup away, Harry swallowed followed by a sickly sounding burp. Thankfully, the water stayed put for the time being.

"I'm tired." Harry's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Let me get a few potions in you, before you go to sleep," Ginny murmuring, picking up the hydrating potion first. One by one, she gave Harry the hydrating potion, stomach soother, and then a fever-reducing potion.

"Okay?" Ginny asked, handing Harry a fresh cup of water.

Harry nodded. "Okay."

He laid back, letting Ginny tuck him back into bed.

"Try and sleep, Har," Ginny cooed, running her fingers through his hair as he fell back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night, Ginny was woken when something hitting her in the back. She sprung up in the bed, turning towards Harry. He was moaning and thrashing around in his sleep. This usually happened when Harry was having a nightmare, but when he was he usually was muttering in his sleep. After the war, Harry slept like a log or a bear in hibernation Hermione said once.

Both needed an explanation of what they meant. They were also accurate representations.

"Harry," she called as she shook his shoulder, in an attempt to wake him. Harry's eyes snap open before contorting into a scowl. A moan escaped his lips as he clutched his stomach. Ginny knew he was still sick.

"Does your stomach still hurt? She asked. It was an obvious question with an obvious answer. He nodded.

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?" She inquired. He shook his head.

"It just hurts," he murmured, groaning at the end as a particularly sharp cramp rolled through his abdomen. He sounded more like a young boy, making Ginny feel utterly helpless. She hates feeling helpless.

"Lie on your back, Harry," Ginny soothed, channeling her inner Molly, using the same soothing voice her mother used when one of her brothers were sick. Harry does as he is told, wincing. His face is almost frozen in that expression.

Ginny snuggles up to his right side and laid her head just above his shoulder. She moves his right arm off his stomach and then moved his left arm off. Now with the area clear, she reached for the hem of Harry's T-shirt, pulling it up to bare his stomach. She had learned in the early days of their relationship that it was better if she needed to rub Harry's stomach to do it skin to skin and not through his shirt. The results weren't the same.

Slowly, Ginny laid her palm down on his stomach and began to slowly make circles with her thumb, then her fingers and, eventually her whole hand.

"That feels good," he sighed, breathing tickling her neck. She shifted her head and reached up to kiss his cheek.

They laid there for a while, every now and then when the pain came back Harry would guide her hand to the spots he wanted her to soothe. When the pain would go away, Harry sighed.

As Ginny rubbed the soothing circles on his stomach, Harry felt himself relax back into the pillows. This always relaxes him when he's sick and usually relaxed him enough to fall asleep. He was starting to get sleepy. Sighing again, he closed his eyes.

"Are you asleep?" Ginny whispered, leaning forward to see if Harry was asleep. She smiled when she realized he was asleep. She pulled his shirt back down, tucked the quilt around him and kissed his cheek. She laid back down on her side of the bed, falling back to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry shuffled into the kitchen the next morning. He felt more human this morning. Yawning, he approached the table, pulling out a chair at the table.

Ginny was sitting at the table, a cup of tea in front of her, reading the _Daily Prophet_. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Harry entered the kitchen, glasses on the top of his nose, and his hair wild from sleep

"Good morning," She greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Harry replied, sitting down. She pushed a mug to Harry and poured some tea into the mug. "Thanks, this is regular tea right?"

"Yes. Do you want some breakfast?"

Harry thought for a moment before he nodded. "Maybe just some toast," he murmured.

Ginny stood up, stretching before she walked into the main part of the kitchen. She had made some bread a few days ago, already sliced and ready for her and Harry to make toast or sandwiches. She popped two slices into the toaster, asking Harry if he wanted any spreads.

Harry picked up the _Daily Prophet_ , reading the headline, not noticing Ginny sitting a plate of toast down beside him until she patted his shoulder. "Thanks, Gin."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Ginny joined him at the table with a cup of tea.

"By the way, thanks for taking care of me, Gin."

Smiling softly, Ginny approached her husband, cupping his face and kissed his forehead. "I meant what I said in our vows, I'll always take care of you in sickness and on health."


End file.
